


Its Gonna Be Okay

by CaceyDoesThings



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 05:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaceyDoesThings/pseuds/CaceyDoesThings
Summary: Domestic au cause I'm weak and my friend is sad and needs good feels. Might get angsty might also just be two dudes bein dudes. Two dudes being guys.





	Its Gonna Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robojunkii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robojunkii/gifts).



> Hhhh, it's almost 4 am I have no beta and didn't have time to run this through Grammarly so excuse any mistakes.

“Jon! Babe? I'm home!” Evan called out, confused when he was met with silence. He peered around and frowned, pushing the door shut with his foot. “Honey?” Evan sighed and shook his head as he let grocery bags slip from his fingers and onto the kitchen counter. “I swear, that man is nocturnal…” He shrugged off his jacket and hung it up on a hook, glad to be out of the chilly weather. As he stepped on the heel of his shoe he was reminded of when they first started living together.

Evan had been out getting snacks and come home to find Jon sitting in their tiny apartment, having fallen asleep watching Spongebob. His face was sleepy and his hair a mess, mouth hanging open. Evan had barely been able to contain laughter at his adorable friend. It was the first of many many times that he came home to this dork.

Evan was startled out of his thoughts by two arms wrapping around his waist and warm lips pressing against the back of his neck. His face softened. “I'm sorry if I woke you up, babe.” A soft huff of air ghosted across his neck and the arms squeezed his waist briefly.

“S’fine…” was the soft reply that Evan barely heard. He let a soft chuckle slip past his lips and gently grabbed one of the hands around his waist, beginning to rub small circles on the knuckles. “Mmf… missed you…” Evan laughed again.

“I was only gone for 20 minutes.” His tone was soft. The arms tightened around his waist.

“Felt like f’rever…” Evan smiled and gently removed himself from the grasp, turning to see its owner. A half-lidded smile met him and captured his lips in a soft kiss. “You take so loooong.”

“I'm sorry, babe.” Evan laughed softly into the kiss. “I promise I won't leave poor defenseless Jon on his own.” Jon scrunched up his nose and stuck out his tongue at Evan.

“Ha ha, very funny!” Evan cupped his face and kissed his nose.

“I'm glad you find my humor amusing.” The smirk on Evan's face make Jon whine. 

“Hey! ‘s not funny!” He crossed his arms and started to walk away. Evan laughed at his childish ways and turned back to the bags on the counter. 

“I guess you don't want any dinner then?” Jon's footsteps paused, making Evan have to muffle a laugh. That always made him think twice.

“What’re you making.” 

Evan smiled and leaned forward against the counter, pretending to look through bags.

“Stuff.” 

Jon let out another whine and tried to peer around Evan at the grocery bags. “Eeeev!!” 

Evan looped a finger through a grocery bag in mock thought, ignoring the loud whining coming from Jonathan. He froze as said whiner rushed forward and pressed against him, trying to peer into the bags. 

“Wow, at least let me make dinner first.”

Jon went quiet as he processed the situation before bursting out into his signature laughter and heaving his weight onto Evan, nearly dragging them both down.

“Jesus, warn me next time!” There was no heat in Evan's tone as he twisted under Jon's weight and pulled him into a clumsy kiss.

“Sorry.” Jon mumbled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around Evan's neck.

“You don't sound sorry at all.” Evan's tone was teasing as he smiled and gently heaved Jon onto the counter opposite the one covered in groceries. “Now let me make dinner.” He stepped back from the kiss and spun in a small semicircle on his heel to face the mass of bags.

Jon giggles and leaned back on the counter to watch him, letting his arms fall to his sides. Evan hummed softly to himself as he began putting away groceries, occasionally leaning over Jon to put something in the cabinet above him and planting a small kiss on his face. 

“Did you upload a video today?” Evan asked, more of a reminder than anything.

Jon nodded and glanced around, biting his nails absent-mindedly. Evan cupped his hand and brought it to his lips. 

“Honey, I bought you that ring for a reason. And you're wearing nail polish, I thought it helped you.” Jon avoided his worried expression, looking around the kitchen he already knew every detail of.

“Mm. Worried is all.” Evan looked so concerned and Jon couldn't handle it. “‘M sorry, first day and all.”

Evan's expression softened and he kissed Jon softly. “I know, babe. It's a big deal, I'm sure she'll do fine. I haven't gotten a call, yet, so I think it's going well.”

Jon gave a non-committal noise and pretending to be interested in the stained tiles of the kitchen floor. Evan huffed and went back to putting away groceries and cooking, knowing he would come around eventually.


End file.
